Jealousy
by BeyondAtlantis
Summary: Peter is spending a little too much time with Harry and Danny is getting a little too jealous, he decides that Peter is his and needs to show it (RATED M FOR A REASON) kinda angsty but mainly romance


**This is for Animelover210! you asked for jealous/possessive Danny well here you go :) i hope you like it 3**

They had the week off, finally! It has been months since they could actually have some peace and quiet with no missions or bad guys to stop from terrorizing the city. The team were relaxed and for once not tired as they actually had time to sleep. Of course they still had training sessions but for the most part it was nothing too tough.

Peter would have never said it but it was nice to give up the spider-man suit for a little bit so he could catch up with his friends and actually spend time with them instead of running off unexpectedly and making pathetic excuses about taking a rain check.

"Harry, MJ! Wait up" Peter called as he ran after his friends on the way to school.

"Pete!" harry said waving to his friend "you know this week has been the first time in, like, forever that you have been able to walk to school with us".

Peter finally caught up and panting he said "I know I just seem to have loads more free time at the moment, I don't know what it is"

"Well whatever it is" MJ said, "I'm really glad it's happened, we hardly ever get to spend time with you anymore!"

"Sorry MJ" Peter smiled "but I'm here now" Harry swung his arm around Peter's shoulders

"Now that you are here" he said "I'm having a party this evening, you'll come right?" Peter brought his arm up to Harry's shoulder and looked up at him.

"Yeah! Of course"

"You can bring the others too if you like, Luke, Sam, Ava and Danny" Harry said with a smile. Peter had missed that smile, he felt so happy, he was finally back to doing normal things with his friends and it felt great, even if it was only for this week.

Ava, Luke, Sam and, Danny usually walked up with Peter but as soon as Peter saw MJ and Harry he ran ahead of them. They let him and didn't feel offended in any way because they knew how much Peter had missed hanging out with those two.

"I think it's nice that Peter can finally hang out with those guys properly" said Ava.

"Yeah yeah it's adorable" Sam said, sounding bored "sure he's having fun, but I actually have to pay attention in school now because I have nothing else to focus on"

"That's a good thing!" Ava replied "don't you want good grades?"

"I really don't care about my grades, Ava, and I don't care about school"

"How can you say that? How can you not care about your grades?" Ava stammered, shocked at Sam's attitude. Danny walked slightly ahead of them, with Luke, while they continued to argue just blanked them out, he was staring at Peter. He saw Harry put his arm around Peter's shoulders and he stiffened slightly. Peter and him had been dating for a few months now, they hadn't told anyone because they were worried about the whole "team members shouldn't date because of reasons" thing. Up until now their "job" had always kept them busy but it also meant that they spent all their time together and they loved it. It meant they could see each other all the time, be close and keep each other safe. Danny was used to having all of Peter's attention...all of Peter to himself. He didn't like the fact that Peter just ran off to be with Harry and MJ. Okay maybe he was getting a little bit jealous...but he still thought I was unfair.

"You okay, Danny?" Luke snapped Danny back to reality "you look a little...lost?" Danny cleared his throat.

"Yeah I'm fine...I'm just...I'm fine"

That afternoon at lunch the four of them sat at a table together. Danny was quiet and ate his lunch slowly while the other three talked about...he didn't even know what because he wasn't really listening. However his ear pricked up when he heard Luke say "you know I haven't seen Peter all day"

"Yeah me neither" agreed Ava "he's probably just with Harry or MJ". Danny looked around the cafeteria, he hadn't seen Peter much today either. He saw him in one of their classes but he was sitting with Harry and hadn't paid much attention to Danny at all. He didn't want to be jealous, he knew Peter was just excited about spending time with the friends he hadn't had the chance to be close to recently. But still, Danny was jealous, he got a strange feeling whenever he saw Harry near Peter, if Harry touched Peter, the feeling would grow. Just thinking about the fact that Peter wasn't in the cafeteria, because he was probably with Harry, made that feeling grow even more.

Suddenly the cafeteria door opened and Peter walked in...with Harry. O_f course he was with Harry _Danny thought. They walked over and sat at the table.

"Hey guys!" Peter greeted them, "Harry is having a party at his place tonight, you guys want to come?"

"Yeah, sure! Sounds fun" Sam said "there will be food right?" Harry laughed.

"Of course!" he replied, _ugh _Danny thought _why does he have to be so likeable and coo._

"I'd love to come" Ava said.

"Yeah and me" Luke joined in. Peter turned to Danny, he looked up and caught Peter's eye. Peter smiled and said "you'll come won't you Danny?" Danny gave a small smile...a half smile that anyone who knew him well enough could see straight through.

"Of course I will" he said. Peter knew him well enough, he knew Danny was upset about something, he just didn't know what, he opened his mouth to ask Danny what was wrong but he was cut off.

"Hey Pete," Harry called "I totally forgot I wanted to show you something" he grabbed Peter by the wrist and dragged him away from the group, away from his boyfriend. Danny's smile fell and he glared at the back of Harry's head as they walked away.

That evening Peter waited for Danny in the lobby of Harry's building. He had been standing there for around 20 minutes passing the time by giving directions to Harry's penthouse to the guests that were turning up. Danny finally walked through the doors dressed casually as always. To anyone else he would look relaxed and calm like usual, but Peter wasn't just anyone, he could tall that something was wrong, just like at the cafeteria. He ran up to Danny and threw his arms around his neck.

"Hey, I've hardly seen you today" he said gazing up into his boyfriend's eyes "are you okay?" Danny wound his arms around Peter and pulled him close, looking down at him.

"Yeah I'm fine" he said smiling "let's go to the party then" they walked over to the elevator together and Peter pressed the button for Harry's floor. Peter shifted awkwardly, sneaking side glances at Danny.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he burst out "I mean you're kinda quiet, I mean I know that's like your thing but still I don't know you just seem kinda off you know like maybe-" he was cut off by Danny slamming him into the elevator wall locking their lips together. Peter was a little shocked but soon he was closing his eyes and going weak at the knees. They hadn't really been very intimate lately and this was the first passionate kiss they had had in a week. The passion that Peter had missed this week was suddenly all coming back to him in a massive rush and he couldn't help but let out a light moan into the kiss. His eyes shot open in shock or maybe in embarrassment at the pathetic sound he had just made. Danny smirked when he broke the kiss. He had missed Peter's weird little sounds.

"What was that for?" asked Peter, still a little stunned, as the elevator dinged and the doors opened.

"Just a reminder" Danny said coolly, shoving his hands into his pockets and casually strolling out of the elevator like nothing had almost forgot that he was in an elevator and had to duck between the doors as they were closing. Quickening his step to catch up to Danny he said "A reminder of what?" Danny smirked again and turned around to give Peter a quick peck of the cheek.

"That you're mine" he stated. Peter looked into his lustful eyes; they sent chills down his spine. _you look so hot like that _he thought but he didn't say anything, he just stood there looking like as idiot as his boyfriend walked off calling behind him "Are you coming or what?"

The party was great. Everyone was having fun dancing, talking eating. Everyone was smiling. Everyone apart from Danny. He was standing at the side of the room glaring at Harry; Harry who was all over Peter, patting him on the back, putting his arm around his shoulders, laughing with him it all made Danny angry. Ava walked up to him and followed his line of sight. She smiled and looked back to Danny. She leaned close to him and talked into his ear so she could be heard over the music. #"You know, anyone would think you were jealous" she said, Danny's eyes widened and he looked down at her. Ava laughed "What? Do you think I'm an idiot? I know you guys are dating" she paused "You're not exactly very subtle about it, it was a little suspicious that you kept going off together after school or training and not coming back or an hour or so" she jabbed him in the ribs.

"Does anyone else know?" Danny asked.

"I don't think so, just me, do you really think Luke and Sam pay attention to that kind of thing?" they looked over to their other team members, they were chugging down a massive bottle of alcohol each while spectators around them cheered them on. Danny and Ava laughed.

"Yeah probably not" laughed Danny "but I'm not jealous" Ava gave him a look, a look that said _yeah sure okay I believe you...not_. Danny glanced over at Peter again and what he saw made him snap. Harry ruffled Peter's hair and pulled him into a tight hug. _That's it _he thought _he is mine. _He stormed over to the two boys and grabbed Peter by the wrist.

"I need Peter for a moment" he said curtly, as he dragged Peter to the other side of the room, ignoring the odd looks and the protests from his boyfriend. Ava looked on and smiled _I knew it _she thought proudly. Danny pushed open a door that led to a spare bedroom and shoved Peter onto the bed, then turned around to shut and lock the door.

There was silence. The only sound was the muffled noises from the party on the other side of the pushed himself up so that he was sitting at the bottom of the bed.

"What the hell was that?" he demanded, a bit more harshly that he had intended. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Danny quickly walked over to Peter and grabbed either side of his face pulling him up into a kiss. He pushed his tongue against Peter's lips until the parted and the kiss deepened, becoming more passionate. Peter began to make his embarrassing sound again, letting out pathetic whimpers.

Danny broke the kiss and rested their foreheads together. "I'm jealous okay?" Peter was still a little dazed from the kiss but that shocked him even more.

"Wait...what?" he stammered.

"I'm jealous" Danny repeated.

"Umm okay, got that but why?"

"Because...you're mine" Danny pushed Peter down onto the bed with a deep kiss. Peters breathing sped up into a panting state between kisses and he moaned weakly when Danny's leg pushed in between his legs, pressing on his groin. He wasn't going to lie with the mixture of the passionate kisses and Danny's current possessive character he has become very horny and his hardness was growing.

"Dan...ny" Peter breathed as his partner's mouth made bruises on his neck. Before he knew what was happening his shirt was off and his jeans were being unzipped. Danny was moving down Peter's body making his lovebites stand out, marking him and a sign to others that Peter was his. Peter ran his fingers through Danny's blonde hair and he moved further down to pull of Peter's jeans. #After they were off Danny took off his own clothes and pulled down Peter's boxers. He stroked his boyfriend's cock making it painfully hard and making Peter pant desperately. He gasped when Danny leaned down and engulfed it, bobbing his head a few times, letting his tongue graze the skin. He let it go and shifted his position. Soon they were comfortably positioned with Peter of the bottom, his knees up, his head pushed into the pillows; and Danny kneeling between his partner's legs, fingering cautiously at Peter's entrance.

Peter sucked in a big breath of air as the first finger pushed in. He bit his lip when the second one entered. Danny kept it a two fingers for a little while, not wanting to go too fast, keeping a steady rhythmand gently crooking his fingers inside, he liked the reaction he got when he did that because Peter would groan obscenely making Danny get all worked up.

When the third finger was added Peter let out a whimper but the grimace disappeared when Danny leaned in to kiss him, making him relax a little. He kissed back wrapping his arms around Danny's neck. A few minutes later he felt Danny's hard member push into him inch by inch, his face flushed as he threw his head back into the pillows and moaned loudly. His hips began to respond by themselves, lifting up to give better access, as Danny increased his thrusting.

Peter felt like his body was on fire, everything seemed to be more sensitive and much more intense that anything he had ever felt before. He cried out sharply and arched his back as Danny hit the sweet spot inside him.

"AHH!...harder" Peter cried "Danny...Aaahh...go...harder" Danny swallowed his and his Peter's pleasurable moans with a kiss and pushed into that sweet spot again. Arms pulled down on Danny's neck, lips parted and tongues found each other as the rhythm sped up getting more heated.

The slick pre-come was leaking from Peter's cock and rubbing over the blonde's stomach. Danny reached between them and grabbed it pumping it hard to match the thrusts. Peter pulled away from the kiss to let out a lust filled groan, the pleasure building up was too much for him to handle and reached his climax letting out an incredibly intense release.

"Aaahhh...Aaahhh! Oh fu-...DANNY!" he cried as he spilled over his boyfriend's hand and their stomachs. Danny continued to thrust into him throughout his orgasm until it was his turn. He thrust deep inside the tight passage, as Peter hummed with pleasure, and hot liquid filled Peter up and Danny smiled; now he had completely claimed him as his and only his.

Danny collapsed next to Peter and rolled onto his side, wrapping his arms around Peter possessively. Peter snuggled into the embrace letting his arms curl around Danny's waist, sighing contently.

Danny kissed the top of the brown locks and gently caressed them affectionately. There was a moment of silence while the two just cuddled, enjoying the other's touch.

"I'm sorry" Peter mumbled "I'm sorry I've been neglecting you lately" Danny smiled and kissed the top of his head again.

"It's okay I get that you are just excited to hang out with Harry and MJ again" he replied and then paused "...but I doesn't make me any less jealous...okay?" Peter chuckled

"Okay...but if that's what the sex is like if you are jealous..." he teased "then maybe I should make you more jealous, because that was really fucking hot" they laughed together. Danny sat up.

"We should get dressed; people will start to wonder what we are doing"

Peter groaned unhappily "but I'm tired!" he complained. Danny threw Peter's clothes to him.

"Get dressed" he demanded, pulling on his jeans "then you can go home and get some sleep" he put his shirt on and Peter wiggled into his jeans.

"Only if you sleep with me" he suggested playfully with a childish smile.

"Whatever you want" Danny returned seductively and leaned in to give Peter a quick kiss "now come on lets go" he reached out his hand and when Peter grabbed it, pulled him up so he was off the bed and standing.

"Oh by the way, Ava totally knows about us" Danny said calmly.

"Well...shit" was all Peter could say as Danny unlocked the door "but no one else knows right?" the door opened. The boys stopped dead. Everyone stood and stared at them with smiles on their faces. Some girls giggled some boys gave them the _nice one! _look and right on the other side of the room Ava winked and gave them a thumbs up, a wide cheeky smile spread across her face. It was only then did the two boys realised there was no music...how long had the music been off? Did...they...all...hear? Peter's face blushed bright red and Danny smirked.

"Well, if they didn't know before" Danny said coolly "they sure as hell know now" he grabbed Peter's hand and walked towards the exit. As the passed Harry Danny gave him a thumbs up "Great party man thanks for inviting us".

The two boys walked to Peter's house and went up to his room. They hurriedly changed into comfortable sleeping clothing and got into the bed. Peter fell asleep quickly in Danny's warm embrace. Feeling the boy's hot breath against his chest Danny was lulled to sleep minutes later.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: HELLO! omg so this is my first story after a long break, sorry about the long wait! *slaps wrist* bad Atlantis! but here it is because loads of you requested me to do more Danny/Peter stories thank you for reading! as always review are appreciated, i like to know if my work is actually any good :P but if you have any requests for me you can leave it in the review or simply PM me! THANK YOU! 3**


End file.
